XO
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: Spock has a little more understanding of human culture than Jim gives him credit for. Slash Spirk


Summary: Spock has a little more understanding of human culture than Jim gives him credit for. Slash Spirk

Warnings: Fluff, Mild Language, Slash, Suggestive Themes

Disclaimer: I do not on Star Trek.

0000000000

**XO**

_Captain,_

It has come to my attention that you approved the request of funds for the Science department without discussing it with me as both the head of department and your Executive Officer. While I wish to express gratitude for the additional help, you did not allow me sufficient time to explain the reason for the request, which is an illogical action. I appreciate the apparent trust you put in me but it would be advisable to discuss the matter in person so you know fully what the funds will be used for. I suggest a meeting tonight after dinner where we may continue our chess game. I do believe I am not mistaken in the fact that I am winning.

Spock

XO

Jim Kirk, Captain of the _Enterprise_, could not help but hide a slight grin behind his hand. This was not the first letter from his First Officer (and friend, believe it or not) to end this way, and while Jim knew he was merely using the signature to sign off as Executive Officer, he couldn't help but feel a little affectionate amusement at the unintentional double meaning.

How was his Vulcan First Officer supposed to know that the letters "X" and "O" were often used by human lovers (and more than usually pubescent females) to express endearments and as symbols for hugs and kisses?

It was perfectly acceptable for his stoic Executive Officer to use that abbreviation in reports and the like. It might be a little strange that Spock only ever used that abbreviated title instead of any other though, instead preferring to write out the others listed, another little idiosyncrasy of his favourite Vulcan.

What was strange, however, was when Spock brought his title to the personal messages between him and Jim. No other title remained except that one. Abbreviated. Into a hug and a kiss.

He knew he probably should ask him about it. It wouldn't do for someone to accidentally get the wrong message if they happened to read one of Jim's personal notes. Not that anyone should have reason to read his personal correspondence. But it was the principle of the matter. Spock may become embarrassed if he's been using that particular ending signature on notes to other people and they call him out on it.

Though Jim didn't know why the thought of Spock sending accidental hug and kisses to anyone else should cause him such annoyance. It's not like he was...well, anyway.

Jim decided that night, during their bro not-date, he would set Spock straight and explain why he should probably be more aware of what he was doing. Actually, it became imperative when the next personal message came through looking even more incriminating, causing Jim to quietly groan and fight down a blush of embarrassment. He could only lie to himself for so long.

_Jim,_

Due to the crew rotation and our lack of available spare time together I would like to extend the request for you come to my quarters for dinner instead which will give us more time for enjoyable play after. Feel free to enter without knocking.

Spock

XO

0000000000

Straightening his uniform shirt for what Spock would most likely say was an illogical reason, Jim cleared his throat before striding through the door, eyes immediately catching sight of his First Officer setting the last of the meal at a table. He glanced up at Jim's entrance and offered a nod of acknowledgement. Jim grinned his cocksure smile back.

"Smells delicious Mr Spock," he announced. "You're a master of the replicator."

"Actually Captain, I picked up the majority of the ingredients the last time we were planet side. It has been a while since I actively participated in cooking a meal and decided to do so again. Some were indeed made by the replicator but I wished to further express my gratitude in a home cooked meal. I am told it is a comfort for humans especially. My mother much preferred home cooking than relying on a replicator for everything."

Jim licked his lips. This bro not-date was beginning to sound more and more like a real one. "Thank you Mr Spock. It is much appreciated." If Spock commented on his flushed face he would merely say it was from the heat of the room. Though the room actually did feel a little cooler than normal...even more than usual for when Spock invited Jim over. "You don't have to go into so much trouble though. I'm happy to help you in anything Spock," he said with a smile.

"I am aware of this," Spock agreed motioning for Jim to sit at the table. Set for two. With an actual candle lit between the place-settings. Oh dear. He hoped no one walked in. He _really_ needed to explain things to his First Officer. You'd think dating a human woman would have taught him things. "It does not change my desires."

Did he _have_ to use that word? The room was starting to warm up again but he didn't think it was because of temperature change. At least not the room's.

Jim's eyes widened at the first bite of food. "Spock! This is delicious!" he exclaimed once he had swallowed.

"I appreciate your praise Jim. My mother endeavoured to teach me how to cook at a young age. I am sure she would be most pleased to hear she had succeeded despite my father's insistence that such lessons were illogical."

Twice he had mentioned his mother within five minutes. It was another telling point on how far they had come. Jim offered a small smile before returning to his meal. It truly was remarkable. The spices were definitely exotic without being overpowering. Like Spock himself.

Backtrack. How about not thinking about his friend and First Officer that way? Yeah. That'd be good. He was fine with flirting with the man, after all he flirted with everyone, but there was a difference between harmless flirting and meaning it. And too great a risk of being hurt. Again.

"You know, being raised on a farm I learned how to cook a pretty decent meal myself. Maybe one of these days you'll have to come over and I can reciprocate tonight."

Spock's chocolate eyes gleamed in a suspiciously pleased way. "I would greatly appreciate that Jim."

Jim refused to shiver at the almost purr-like way Spock said his name. He was reading things out of context and imagining things because of Spock's damned signature. He definitely had to tell him tonight. He would wait until they were finishing dinner however so that things didn't get awkward during it if Spock did in fact become embarrassed.

Not that the Vulcan would admit to such a thing. Though Jim kind of liked it when the man lost some control. Of course not the murderous kind that threatened his face and left dents in walls (stupid spores) but rather the kind that caused Spock to give his almost-smile (or else have a complete shit eating grin, thank you end result of _kal-if-fee_).

What made those rare times so enjoyable was that they didn't happen often. Instead of wishing Spock showed his emotions more Jim found himself loving the alien man just as he was. He didn't care if Spock didn't display his emotions so openly. He knew he had them. And over their time working together he had become more and more adept at reading them. He wouldn't change Spock for the—

Whoa, wait, hold up. Love?

Shit.

"On to the matter at hand though," Spock said breaking into his thoughts and causing Jim to almost gape at him. "The matter of the funds."

"O-oh, yeah, right," Jim stammered trying to get back to the conversation and not on the sudden realisation that his admittedly strong feelings for his First Officer were even stronger that he'd previously thought and were definitely outside the need of a booty call. Or even just a casual fling. Or...almost every other non-strictly-friendship relationship he had.

Dammit. And he'd only recently allowed himself to acknowledge he felt something besides friendship too. Inconvenient much?

"While I do appreciate the fact you approved the request without worrying about what it was for, as captain you should have a higher understanding of the things happening in your ship, and to make sure you are not being unjustly used."

"You can use me anytime Mr Spock." Shit shit shit. He flashed a quick grin to cover his unease as Spock merely lifted a brow at his habitual flirting. "You're right, I do trust you, and I know you wouldn't ask for more than what was needed. Besides, what's the point of having a best friend with power if you don't abuse it," he joked.

"Indeed," Spock intoned keeping his brow up but at least it didn't go any higher. Or joined by the other. "If that is the case perhaps I should request more paid vacation."

Jim choked on his drink as he lifted it to his lips. "Did you just make a joke?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Captain."

Jim's grin stretched his entire mouth. What a bastard, he thought affectionately. "Sure, sure."

"Back to the point, the funds requested are mainly for a replacement of scanners damaged in a recent mission. Though there are a few still operable, it has hampered the department's ability to fully offer analysis and understandings of readings and experiments.

"Furthermore the request was to replace them with the new advanced model which should cut the time needed in half. There are a few other instruments also needing either replacement or upgrade, and outside of funds, there is a personal request of time off for Ensign Slater for a family emergency. I have the list—"

"Spock," Jim laughed. "You are my Executive Officer, as well as being quite _logical_, so if you say something is needed or necessary then I believe you and I know you would not send a request for anything you don't already approve of. That's all I need to know. All right, next time I'll read the reports too, but like we've both said, _I trust you_."

"Thank you Jim," Spock said a little quieter than necessary.

"Hey, thanks are illogical," he grinned before remembering what else they had to discuss. Fiddling with the last few pieces of his meal he sighed.

"Is there something the matter Captain?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to point something out to you. I'm just trying to find a way to say that that might not make you uncomfortable."

"I believe the best option would be just to come out with it Captain."

Come out...oh boy. Don't make this harder than it has to be Spock...okay, also not a great way to word things.

"It's your signature."

"My...signature," Spock flatly said with another quirked brow.

"It's...misleading, if looked at from a different perspective."

"I was not aware a name could be misleading."

"I'm not talking about your name," Jim muttered running his hand over his face. "The thing is Spock, the abbreviation for Executive Officer is fine on official reports and such, but when used on personal letters it usually means something else entirely."

"Yes, I know this."

Jim blinked. What? "You...do?"

"Yes of course. I am told it is used, though more commonly in the past, from one individual to another to illustrate the fact that you like them and hold affection for them. I have not been using it as my title."

"Not been using... Oh geez," Jim sighed. "Yes, it's used if you like someone, but not as friends. I mean, it can be I guess, but it's used for when you like someone...romantically. More than a friend. So you see why it might be mistaken for something else by people."

"Yes."

"So you see why you have to be careful putting it on people's letters, not just mine."

"I have put it on no one else's besides yours."

"Oh, well, that makes things easi—"

"However, when I said 'yes' I meant it as, yes I do understand the full connotation of the endearment."

Jim blinked again. He blinked several times as he stared across the candlelight dinner to his completely stoic-faced friend and First Officer looking as if he had simply stated the time. "Oh."

Spock stood up and started taking care of the dishes. "If that concludes the work talk I believe it is your turn on the chessboard. Unless you decided you did not wish to play any longer."

For the second time Jim imagined a different sort of game to play at Spock's words. Except this time he also thought that maybe Spock wouldn't be so adverse to play it."

0000000000

Jim quietly snuck out of his First Officer's room when he realised he was going to be late for his next shift. The night had gotten away from him. With a smirk he glanced back at the personal PADD he'd left on the bed next to his (miraculously enough) still sleeping new lover. Yeah, they might not be able to see each other often this next week or two as their spare time didn't coincide often, but there were always messages.

And the shore leave coming up in three weeks.

0000000000

_Spock,_

Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye but my shift is starting in just a few minutes. It seems we lost track of time Mr Spock. Too bad we never did get around to chess. I'll see if I'm able to convince Sulu to hold the conn. and then maybe I can sneak into the science labs and we can have a quick lunch. I hope to see you soon. I'll try not to giggle like a little school girl when I do too.

With love,

Jim

XO

0000000000

_**fin**_


End file.
